Forever
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: (One Shot, Experimental Style of Writing, Based off Laughing Crescent Moon by Asatsuki Dou.) She's mine. She'll always be mine. She's the only thing I have left. That's why I did it. That's why she is like she is. We'll be together. Forever.


_So I'm writing this after reading again Laughing Crescent Moon by Asatsuki Dou. Don't ask me why I'm reading something so depressing, but I suddenly had the urge to create a Touhou Project Fanfiction and this is the one that I decided to go. So anyways please review and tell me what you think._

 _Also I'm doing a different writing style then normal._

 _Be warned that this is seriously some dark shit. So yeah…._

 _Each time a bold text comes up it's basically a transition to a different time._

 _ **Warning: This is dark… I mean very dark. Super Dark, so read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Line Break (Remilia P.O.V.)**_

Hey Reimu, do you know why I did it? Why I did the act that could very well spell the down fall for all of this land? The answer is quite simple. So, very, very simple. It's because I' m afraid. Afraid to be alone for my long life. You're all that's left everybody else is dead. That's why I did it Reimu. That's why I caused your precious red liquid of life to run across the floor. We'll be together forever, isn't that right Reimu? Isn't that right. Always together.

 **Forever**

 **Foreverforeverforeverforeverforeveroforeverforever**

Humans are frail creatures, that's why I turned you. So that we can be together forever. Nobody will ever separate you from me. Stay by my side Reimu.

 **Please**

Won't we be happy, living in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Just you and I. The two of us together. Everything can turn to ash and I won't even notice since you'll always be beside me. Since we'll be together for eternity. Always together.

 **Please stay**

I wonder what your friends will do? What the others will do when they learn that the Hakurei Shrine Maiden is no longer Human. Haha! They might try to take you away. But they won't be able to you're mine aren't you Reimu? You'll always be mine.

 **Happy**

I'm happy. Happy that you are here. This mansion was lonely you know. The others are no longer here as you know. Flandre killed them. She killed all of them and in turn I killed her. I had to do it, don't you see Reimu? Don't you see that I had to do it?

You didn't even judge me when you came upon the scene. That's why I love you Reimu. That's why I want you to stay by my side forever. It's why I made you like me. You're no longer Human. But we can be damned forever. It doesn't matter, since you'll always be by my side now. Forever and ever and ever.

 **Am I happy**

Why do I feel an even greater sense of loneliness? It makes no sense. Why do I feel like I'm alone in this world. Can you answer me that Reimu? Why even with you by my side it feels like I'm completely numb?

Alone, alone I'm very very scared Reimu. Do you understand what that's like. They're all gone Reimu, my friends, my family. Only you remain. Only you….

 **Visitor**

One of your friends came to visit today. Marisa. The hatred in her eyes… I don't care though. They can hate me all they want. It doesn't matter to me, only you matter Reimu; only you.

 **Alone**

I feel so alone Reimu, even though I know I have you. Why do I feel so alone. I should be happy that you're at my side shouldn't I? You're always beside me. I love you Reimu. I love you. So please, just please get rid of this loneliness. Please.

 **Please**

Reimu, you won't help me. You don't even move. Why? Why? Why? Please do something, move, move, move. I just want you to act like the normal Reimu. So, please, please, can you do that? Please can you act like the Reimu before I turned you. I hate this feeling of loneliness. I hate it so much.

 **Somebody**

I'm realising more and more that I shouldn't have done what I did. You stare at me all the time without saying anything. You blame me don't you? You blame me for taking away your Humanity. I won't apologize though. The loneliness I feel now would be nothing like the loneliness that I would have felt if you weren't by my side; my dear beloved miko.

 **Help**

I miss when you use to call me by my name Reimu. Why are you so silent? Don't you love me as much as I love you? Please speak my beloved Reimu. Please speak. I hate the quiet of the mansion. It used to be so much more lively but now there's nothing. I'm so alone. So alone.

 **My fault**

It's my fault. You don't speak, you just stare like a doll. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. End this loneliness Reimu. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. Speak, do something.

 **React**

You still won't react. I hate it, I hate it. Why won't you react? Why won't you say anything? Please just say somehting. If you don't then I'll make you react. I'll make you react to me.

 **Hate me**

I've finally done it Reimu. Do you want to know what I've? Of course you wouldn't I haven't let you outside of the mansion. I killed all the Humans in the Human village. Those Humans that you protected. I slaughtered them like cattle. They tried to run but I just kept killing and killing. Doesn't that make you hate me? Come on say it! Say that you hate me! Say that I'm disgusting. Please, please, just say it.

 **Please Hate me**

I'm back again my beloved Reimu. I'm sure your wondering what's in this sack, so why don't I just show you? I went out to deal with that friend of yours. The black white. I didn't give her time to react, I just killed her. You should have seen the look on her face. So, I brought this back with me.

Does seeing the head of your friend make you angry Reimu?

Why aren't you reacting? Stop staring blankly! Stop looking at me with those eyes. It's your fault! Her death is your fault! If you had talked, if you had hated me, I wouldn't have had to do this!

Hate me! Hatemehatemehatemehatemehatemehateme!

Please Reimu, hate me!

 **Forever**

I love you Reimu. I've always loved you. I know you don't say anything. I know though that you love me. You'll always love me, that's because there is only us. So please just say something. I don't care if it's my name or that you hate me.

Please. Please return to the Reimu I know

 **Please**

 _ **(Line break)**_

 _So that's it for this. It was pretty short. But anyways, tell me what you guys think._


End file.
